


Dancing to Zeppelin

by Loser_Angel_666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, mixtape 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loser_Angel_666/pseuds/Loser_Angel_666
Summary: “Part two.” He grins, and he takes out the cassette player and puts in the new tape. “You busy?”***Sam talks to Dean, encouraging him to talk to Cas, so Dean makes him another mixtape.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Dancing to Zeppelin

They were on their way home from a case, a little bit bloody but nothing too bad. It was early morning because it took most of the night to actually find the werewolves. They were awake, despite the lack of sleep, the adrenaline from the hunt still running in their veins. Dean was in a good mood first the first time in a week, and though the end of the world might as well be upon them again, things were at a lull, the only things keeping them busy is the copious amounts of research and the occasional cases they pick up on the side. 

Sam thinks it’s as good a time as any to bring it up; the car is always a good place to talk.

“Got something on your mind, Sammy?” Dean grins, sensing Sam’s attempt to put together words in a way that won’t startle his brother too much.

“Not really.” He shakes his head. “I wanted to talk to you though.”

“What about?”

“I just wanted to remind you… if there’s ever anything you want to talk about, good and bad, I’m right here.”

“I know…” Dean furrows his eyebrows at Sam, who sighs.

“You’ve just been different lately. I mean in a good way, you seem happier.”

“Well, I am. We don’t have any impending doom hanging over us at this particular moment, so… I’d say we’re pretty good.”

“We are. And I’m glad, I just....” Sam shakes his head, Dean probably won’t bring it up himself. “Do you ever think about settling down with someone?” Dean doesn’t say anything, but he gives Sam the side-eye. “Like we’ve talked about before, someone in the life.”

“I guess,” Dean says slowly, focusing on the road.

“You guess?”

“If this is about you and Eileen then I approve, but I wanna be your best man.”

“This isn’t- no. This isn’t about me. I’m asking about you.”

“Oh. Well then yeah. I guess settling down would be nice. I don’t really need anyone else though. I have you and Cas and Jack. That’s enough family for me.”

“So there’s no one you have in mind then?” Sam asks, Dean knows exactly what he’s trying to do.

“Sam, I’m good with the way things are.” He says after a moment. Sam sighs.

“But you could have more.”

“No I couldn’t.”

“You’re both idiots. I have to deal with your bullshit all the damn time and I’m tired of it. I want you to be happy, okay?”

“He’s an angel, Sam.”

“So what? He’s Cas!”

“He’s… he’s holy or whatever. He’s… I’m just a man. And not a good one at that.”

“Dean, he’s Cas. He drinks coffee and watches bad movies with you and doesn’t know how to tie a tie the right way.” Dean’s grip tightens on the steering wheel. “He looks at you, he always has.”

“But what if you’re wrong? Or what if you’re right, and then something happens. What if someone dies again.”

“It will hurt just as much knowing you never took a chance. Eileen and I have made things work. And maybe this is a sign we should start trying to settle down.”

Dean is silent for a while, looking out at the road. Sam doesn’t have much else to say so he let’s Dean sit with his thoughts. Almost fifteen minutes passes when Dean speaks again.

“I don’t know how to tell him.”

“Just say it, and don’t be defensive or weird.”

“I can't just… say it. It has to be… I have to…”

“Right, I forgot you were a big romantic.” Sam rolls his eyes, Dean opens his mouth, but Sam talks over him, “Take him to look at the stars or something.”

“I’ll figure it out myself then.” Dean grumbles. Sam nods, smiling.

“I’m proud of you Dean.” Sam says, Dean scoffs. “Seriously. I wasn't sure if you were gonna let me mention it. I’m happy for you, you deserve this.”

“Thank, Sammy.”

And so the next few days, Dean is tense and overthinking as he tries to come up with a way to talk to Cas. Sam pretends not to notice and Cas shoots him worried glances. One time, Cas puts a hand on his shoulder, and Dean drops his mug of coffee on the ground. Sam tries not to laugh.

Finally, while Sam is out with Eileen, Dean finds Cas in the living room.

“I have something for you.” Dean says.

“What is it?”

Dean takes his hand from behind his back, holding out another cassette tape.

“Part two.” He grins, and he takes out the cassette player and puts in the new tape. “You busy?”

“No,” Cas smiles, putting down his book. 

“I figured you had probably listened to everything on the last tape, this one has a little more variety.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas says. The music begins to play, it’s a soft song, something with guitar that Cas doesn’t recognize. 

“You wanna dance?” Dean holds out his hand. Cas takes it and Dean pulls him up and close. One hand on Cas’ lower back and the other still in his own hand. Cas’ shoulder comes up to rest on Dean’s shoulder over where the hand print used to be.

They sway there for a moment, looking at each other contentedly, Cas listens to the music, but the lyrics are background noise as he focuses on Dean’s face being so close to his own. Dean is smiling softly, and Cas smiles too. After a few minutes, Dean’s hand presses on Cas’ back gently, and he moves forward, bringing them closer. 

The song comes to an end, and Cas can feel Dean’s heart beat stuttering, the next song is a bit faster, but still kind of soft, and Dean pulls away for a moment to spin hem both and they’re both laughing, this time when he pulls him close again, they’re chest to chest, grinning.

Cas can sense Dean holding his breath, just as he can sense the longing. It makes his heart feel like he stepped over the edge of a cliff and now he’s just… falling. But that’s what he’s always done, isn’t it? 

Fall.

He fell from grace, he fell for Dean, he just keeps falling. And he knows Dean feels something more for him than what he acknowledges, but Cas doesn’t know exactly how Dean feels it, and he isn’t sure Dean ever wants to actually act on it, so he’s content to just exist beside him. Dancing around the living room with the man he loves, and it occurs to him that this is far more intimate than he had initially noticed. 

They’re slowing to a stop and Dean is smiling still, but it’s hesitant, almost… nervous.

“You know my mom and Dad danced to this song.” Dean says as another zeppelin song comes on. “Mom told me it was their favorite.”

“Really?” Cas smiles. “It’s nice.”

“It is.” Dean adjusts his palm in Cas’. “Dad would probably have a fit to see me dancing with you,”

“I’m sorry,”

“I’m over it. He was an ass, and a sucky father.”

“He was. You didn’t deserve that.”

“Anyway, there’s no one else I’d rather dance with than you.”

“Me too, Dean.” Cas practically whispers, looking at Dean fondly.

“I’m no good at this.” Dean says finally.

“At dancing? I think you’re doing a pretty good job.” 

“No at… feelings.” Dean chuckles, Cas almost stops moving, having to remind himself that they’re still dancing. Dean continues. “But I have them, you know. For you.”

“I have them for you as well.”

“No, Cas, I mean… like… not just friend feelings.” Cas moves his hand from Dean’s shoulder to the back of his neck, fingers playing with the bottom of his hair. Comforting. Willing Dean to continue. “Cas, you’re the most important person in my life, besides Sam. And I don’t know how to do this, but I want… this… with you.”

“What is this?” Cas asks, needing clarification. Dean leans their foreheads together and they’re both hardly moving with the music anymore. 

“Dancing, going to diners just the two of us and sharing dessert. Watching stupid movies and arguing over the switcher. Waking up next to you, falling asleep next to you. All that normal people romance shit.” 

“I want that too,” Cas says, “you know, for someone who’s no good at this, you’re doing an awfully good job.”

“I love you, Cas.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I keep trying to write the end of another fic about Dean and being bisexual, but it keeps turning into destiel, and as much as I love destiel, Dean's sexuality is more than just cas and I want to do it justice. Anyway, hope you enjoy this quick fluffy writing <3
> 
> comments are appreciated, i love y'all :)


End file.
